In recent years, with the spread of a mobile terminal, a variety of proposals that an in-vehicle device is cooperated with the mobile terminal has been made. An application program (hereinafter referred to as “application”) of the in-vehicle device operates on an operating system (hereinafter referred to as “OS”) for only a vehicle. On the other hand, an application of the mobile terminal operates on a general purpose OS, is high in frequency of release, and easy to delete or add. Up to now, the in-vehicle device where in the case where the mobile terminal is connected to the in-vehicle device, when an application at the time of a previous connection is not present in the mobile terminal, the application of the same type is determined and activates has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, when the mobile terminal is connected to the in-vehicle device, the connection is performed according to a short-range communication standard. However, undeniably, a failure may occur in a data communication due to a disturbance factor.